Its Electric!
by Wolffang434
Summary: They were best friends, but can a girl and boy really just be friends? I suck at summaries please read to find out! PikachuXRaichu


**Raichu woke from his nap and looked around through his tired eyes. He was inside a tree with a hole in the bottom. He stretched and shook before exiting the tree.**

**"Alright, what to do today..." he said to himself as he entered a field.**

**While he was thinking to himself, he wasn't paying attention and found himself tackled by a brown blur. He growled at his attacker, but he smiled inwardly at who it was. His best friend, Pikachu.**

**"Aw...was someone getting mad?" asked Pikachu playfully as she continued pinning him.**

**"No...I was just...going to attack whoever it was", said Raichu.**

**Pikachu smiled at him before letting him up. He immediately tackled her and pinned her down, earning a yelp from her.**

**"What the heck Raichu?" she asked angrily.**

**"Aw...now look who's getting all mad", he said smoothly.**

**Pikachu blushed deeply , which didn't really show that much because of her fur. Truth be told, she actually liked having Raichu on her. She'd liked him ever since they first met. She was just too nervous to tell him how she really felt.**

**"You okay Pikachu?" asked Raichu.**

**"Huh? Oh, y-yeah", said Pikachu.**

**Raichu got off of her and got up quickly, still blushing.`**

**Raichu turned his head quizzically. "You sure? You look like you're sick."**

**"Yeah...I'm fine", said Pikachu.**

**"Oh, well...what do you want to do?" asked Raichu.**

**"Um...how about...tag", said Pikachu before she tagged him. "You're it!"**

**She ran off, but soon found herself being chased by Raichu. She started running faster and faster, but Raichu was running faster. He caught up with her and tackled her. She looked up at the grinning Raichu as he came nose to nose with her.**

**"You're it", he said, their faces inches apart.**

**Pikachu shuddered and leaned her muzzle towards his, but he ran off before she could. Pikachu sighed and looked down before getting back up and chasing after him. She got a thought in her head and smiled deviously. She made a quick turn.**

**Raichu was still running from Pikachu. he turned around and saw that she wasn't behind him anymore. Confused, he slowed down and soon stopped running. He turned around and tilted his head before being tackled and pinned.**

**"Gotcha", said Pikachu, looking down at him.**

**"You used the same trick", he said through his teeth.**

**Pikachu giggled and looked at him up and down his body. She layed on his body, looking him in his big brown eyes.**

**"Pikachu?" asked Raichu, getting confused.**

**Pikachu leaned her nose down and pecked his lips before gasping and quickly getting off of him, her face flushed. Raichu got up, his face the same way.**

**"V-Pikachu, w-what was that?" asked Raichu, clearing his voice.**

**"Um...I...I'm s-sorry", said Pikachu looking down.**

**"Aw...don't worry about it, it was bound to happen sooner or later, friends who are male and female do that at least once in their friendship", said Raichu grinning.**

**Friends...that was the one word that she hated when Raichu would describe their relationship. She didn't just want to be a friend, or even a best friend. She wanted to be his girlfriend, his mate, his lover.**

**"So...do you still feel like playing, or do you feel unconfortable now?" asked Raichu.**

**"No...I still wanna play, it's just..."**

**"What?" asked Raichu.**

**"I...I-I...l-...I l-", stuttered Pikachu.**

**"Come on Peeky, you can tell me anything, we're best friends", he said.**

**"That's just it. I don't want be friends anymore Raichu", said Pikachu, looking down.**

**"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Raichu, saddened.**

**"No...I...I just always wanted to be more than friends", she said, on the verge of tears. "I love you."**

**"What?"**

**"I've loved you ever since we first met", said Pikachu, tears streaming down her face.**

**Raichu sat there, shocked. He didn't know what to say. His silence, started to scare Pikachu and she started crying even more. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way!"**

**She ran away, effectively snaping Raichu out of his silence. "Pikachu wait!"**


End file.
